


is it still hatesex if we cuddle?

by ultramarinus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, now kiss!!!!!1!!11, so many awful pickup lines so little time tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultramarinus/pseuds/ultramarinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a snarky sterek fanmix or annoyingly catchy songs that stiles sings annoyingly at derek who is later annoyed by having them all stuck in his head, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is it still hatesex if we cuddle?

[listen here](http://8tracks.com/patientlywaking/is-it-still-hatesex-if-we-cuddle)

  


> ❀ The Irony of Choking on a Lifesaver — All Time Low  
>  ✿ B Team — Marianas Trench  
>  ❀ Just The Way I'm Not — All Time Low  
>  ✿ Kiss With a Fist — Florence + the Machine  
>  ❀ Troublemaker — Olly Murs  
>  ✿ Elevated — State Champs  
>  ❀ One More Night — Maroon 5  
>  ✿ Haven't Had Enough — Marianas Trench  
>  ❀ A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me — Fall Out Boy  
>  ✿ Lala — The Cab  
>  ❀ Sexy And I Know It — LMFAO

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it comments/kudos/8tracks likes totally make my day <333 thanks for listening!


End file.
